fafffandomcom-20200214-history
2014 Reports
The following list are weekly reports of the goings-on from the 2014 UFFL season. Click on any of the following dates, and navigate through each week by clicking the "Previous" and "Next" links within the pages. Click HERE to go back to the previous page. *February 22, 2015 (UFFL Pro Bowl 2014) *February 15, 2015 *February 8, 2015 (FurBowl I) *February 1, 2015 (UFFL 2014 Playoffs Week 5) *January 25, 2015 (UFFL 2014 Playoffs Week 4) *January 18, 2015 (UFFL 2014 Playoffs Week 3) *January 11, 2015 (UFFL 2014 Playoffs Week 2) *January 4, 2015 (UFFL 2014 Playoffs Week 1) *December 28, 2014 (2014 Season Week 16) *December 21, 2014 (2014 Season Week 15) *December 14, 2014 (2014 Season Week 14) *December 7, 2014 (2014 Season Week 13) *November 30, 2014 (2014 Season Week 12) *November 23, 2014 (bye week) *November 16, 2014 (2014 Season Week 11) *November 9, 2014 (2014 Season Week 10) *November 2, 2014 (2014 Season Week 9) *October 26, 2014 (2014 Season Week 8) *October 19, 2014 (2014 Season Week 7) *October 12, 2014 (2014 Season Week 6) *October 5, 2014 (bye week) *September 28, 2014 (2014 Season Week 5) *September 21, 2014 (2014 Season Week 4) *September 14, 2014 (2014 Season Week 3) *September 7, 2014 (2014 Season Week 2) *August 31, 2014 (2014 Season Week 1) *August 23, 2014 *August 16, 2014 *August 9, 2014 *August 2, 2014 Updates *Feb. 23, 2015 - The Continental Conference defeats the United in the first-ever UFFL Pro Bowl. See the full game report here! *Feb. 20, 2015 - UFFL 2014 defensive player statistics updated on player's individual pages. *Feb. 19, 2015 - UFFL 2014 rushing and receiving statistics updated on player's individual pages. *Feb. 16, 2015 - UFFL 2014 quarterback statistics updated on player's individual pages. *Feb. 15, 2015 - The names of the UFFL Pro Bowl nominees were released, along with the destination - The Bahamas! The game will occur on February 21, 2015. *Feb. 8, 2015 - There you have it - the Downriver Waves are FurBowl I Champions!! Congratulations to ~Dragon287 and the rest of the team. A full game report can be found here! *Feb. 5, 2015 - FSPN releases Volume 12 of THE SCOOP, found here. *February 2, 2015 - We'll be seeing DOWNRIVER take on FARGO for FurBowl I, after today's victory over the North Florida Renegades ends their magical post-season journey. See the post-game statistics here. *Jan. 25, 2015 - Easton falls out of the playoffs with a loss to Fargo - who becomes the Continental Conference Champ of 2014! However, we will have to wait for North Florida and Downriver; a NF win on Sunday means one more game to determine the champ on Saturday! *Jan. 18, 2015 - SURPRISE! Our #3 seeds knock out #2 Texas and #1 Baltimore! Unbelievable! North Florida and Easton move on to face Fargo and Downriver in Week 4. See the play-by-play reports by clicking the link below (Jan. 11). *Jan. 11, 2015 - Fargo beats Baltimore, and Downriver defends against Texas in Week 2 of Playoff gameplay. See the play-by-play reports at the following location: WEEK TWO *Jan. 4, 2015 - Fargo beats Easton, and Texas defeats North Florida in Week 1 of Playoff Gameplay! See the play-by-play reports here! *Jan. 3, 2015 - FSPN releases Volume 11 of THE SCOOP, found here. *Jan. 2, 2015 - Roster changes to DWN approved. Roster change to FAR reassessed and approved. *January 1, 2015 - Roster changes to NF approved. Roster release change to FAR rejected. *Dec. 29, 2014 - Week 16 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *Dec. 21, 2014 - Week 15 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *Dec. 20, 2014 - Roster changes to BAL, CHI, NF accepted; DWN and CHI signings reassessed and approved. *Dec. 18, 2014 - FSPN releases Volume 10 of THE SCOOP, found here. *Dec. 17, 2014 - Roster changes to DWN approved; Brandon Frey (CB) signing halted pending correspondence w/ GM. *Dec. 15, 2014 - Injury report released for Week 14 games. See the report here. *Dec. 14, 2014 - There were no major team roster changes this past week! Wowza! Anywho, Week 14 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *Dec. 7, 2014 - Week 13 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *Dec. 5, 2014 - Roster changes to CHI, NF, TEX approved; S Mercer release (CHI) delayed. *Dec. 3, 2014 - FSPN releases Volume 9 of THE SCOOP, found here. *December 2, 2014 - Injury report released for Week 12 games. See the report here. *Nov. 30, 2014 - Week 12 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *Nov. 26, 2014 - Roster changes to DWN, ABI approved. *Nov. 23, 2014 - The UFFL has a bye week; no games simmed. Injury report for Week 11+Bye week games released. See the report here. Roster change to DWN in process. *Nov. 22, 2014 - Rushing and Passing stats updated through Week 11. *Nov. 16, 2014 - Week 11 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. Also, another new logo design (Las Vegas Bandits), courtesy of pythos_cheetah's awesome brother. Thank you! *Nov. 15, 2014 - F-SPIN releases Volume 8 of THE SCOOP, found here. Roster changes by EAS, NYT, CHI approved. *Nov. 14, 2014 - Roster changes to CAL, LV approved. *Nov. 10, 2014 - Injury report released for Week 10 games. See the report here. The Grand Rapids Dragons get a new logo, courtesy of tusk. Thank you! *Nov. 9, 2014 - Week 10 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *Nov. 8, 2014 - Roster changes to CHI, BAL approved. *Nov. 6, 2014 - F-SPIN releases Volume 7 of THE SCOOP, found here. *Nov. 3, 2014 - Injury report released for Week 9 games. See the report here. UFFL Rules guide updated. Roster changes to CAL approved. *November 2, 2014 - Week 9 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *October 31, 2014 - ~kzmaster releases the Week 8 Halloween episode of the UFFL Official Podcast, "4th and One", which can be found here. *October 30, 2014 - Roster changes to FAR, NF approved. *October 29, 2014 - We held a General Meeting. If you'd like to get caught up, you can check out the Reports page and find the meeting notes / video. *October 26, 2014 - Week 8 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. Roster changes to CHI, BAL approved. *October 24, 2014 - Updated Rushing and Receiving stats from Week 7. *October 23, 2014 - F-SPIN releases Volume 6 of THE SCOOP, found here. *October 22, 2014 - Roster changes to ABI, NF approved. *October 21, 2014 - Added player statistics for offensive linemen, kick returners, and punters. Updated Quarterback, Kicking, and Kick Returner stats for Week 7. *October 20, 2014 - Injury report released for Week 7 games. See the report here. *October 19, 2014 - Roster change to NY approved. Week 7 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *October 18, 2014 - Player statistics are now publicly available on the Wiki for all to see and use! You can find the home page for Statistics here. ~kzmaster releases the Week 6 episode of the UFFL Official Podcast, "4th and One", which can be found here. *October 18, 2014 - Roster changes to BAL, CHI approved. CHI LB Freeman signing denied. *October 17, 2014 - Roster changes to EAS, ABI, NF approved. The Reports and Universe pages have been moved under the Resources link. There you will find a table with those links, along with Statistics and the usual Links. *October 17, 2014 - F-SPIN releases Volume 5 of THE SCOOP, found here. *October 12, 2014 - Week 6 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *October 12, 2014 - Roster changes to BAL approved. *October 10, 2014 - Roster changes to LV, GR, CHI, NF approved. *October 4. 2014 - ~kzmaster releases Episode 4 of the UFFL Official Podcast, which https://www.dropbox.com/s/ja2s150cyvuiv5k/UFFL%20Official%20Podcast%20BYE%20week.mp3?dl=0 can be found here. *October 1, 2014 - The UFFL has decided to make the weekend of October 4th a BYE week. No games will be simulated; this will not affect injury length (you'll get an extra week back!) *Sept. 29, 2014 - Week 5 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. Began revisions of the UFFL Rules Guide. Injury report delayed till later in the week. *Sept. 27, 2014 - Roster changes to LV, FAR, CHI, BAL approved. *Sept. 25, 2014 - Roster changes to DWN approved. *Sept. 24, 2014 - In response to GM request, a video has been created that explains the sign/release process of players. That video can be accessed here. *Sept. 21, 2014 - Week 4 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *Sept. 19, 2014 - F-SPIN releases Volume 2 of THE SCOOP, found here. *Sept. 17, 2014 - Roster changes to LV approved. *Sept. 15, 2014 - Roster changes to CAL approved. *Sept. 14, 2014 - Week 3 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. *Sept. 12, 2014 - Roster changes to LV, BAL, GR approved. Further roster changes to LV, CAL pending. Added new player-owned free agents to Free Agency page. Realigned statistics display for all GM pages. *Sept. 10, 2014 - Roster changes to CHI, BAL approved. Roster changes to LV, GR; further BAL pending (awaiting further GM action). *Sept. 8, 2014 - Week 2 Injuries list released. Team Stats uploaded. *Sept. 7, 2014 - The UFFL forum is announced!! Sign up above in the 'Team Manager' bar. Week 2 of UFFL games simmed. See the reports here. Created 'Universe' directory for all other pages assoc'd with UFFL (including our latest, Violet Iguana Studios.) *Sept. 6, 2014 - FA OL Eli Klotz signs with TEX; OL Colbert moved to injured reserve. *Sept. 3, 2014 - FA RB Darbie signs with CAL; CB Weaver released. *Sept. 2, 2014 - Free Agency lack of information fixed. FA Oldham signs with CHI; WR Marcum released. *September 1, 2014 - Week 1 Injuries list released. FA Calder signs with TEX; QB Dejesus released. *August 31, 2014 - Week 1 of UFFL games commence! See the reports here. *August 30, 2014 - ~kzmaster releases UFFL Podcast 2. Simulators (for the most part) set. We're ready for Week 1 of play! *August 27, 2014 - Beginning to edit rookie player info (have finished TEX, NY, FAR). Created new column for sorting players by Team categories. Recreated Twitter widget. *August 26, 2014 - Final rosters updated: EAS, NF. Added default players to Free Agency. *August 25, 2014 - Updated rosters for TEX, FAR, DWN. Added default players to Free Agency. *August 24, 2014 - Updated rosters for ABI, BAL, CAL, CHI, GR, LV, NY. Added default players to Free Agency. *August 23, 2014 - The UFFL holds their inaugural season draft on Twitch. The video is hosted on Youtube. *August 23, 2014 - Podcaster (and PM) ~kzmaster releases the UFFL Draft Podcast. *August 20, 2014 - Progress on preparing for the Draft, mostly on FA / Blogspot. Updated spreadsheets (6 of 12 have been claimed). Updated Las Vegas Bandits information. *August 17, 2014 - Working on Google management spreadsheets. Draft picks deadline passes. (9 of 12 complete) *August 13, 2014 - Held first live-stream meeting. Minutes report pending. Began work on establishing Google management spreadsheets for each GM. *August 11, 2014 - Created John Cameron page, thus completing 2014 draftee pages. *August 9, 2014 - Draft selection session commenced; ends August 17, 2014. Season 1 Schedule released and posted. *August 7, 2014 - The UFFL releases the 2014 Season Draftee Scouting Report. Created navigation tab for football teams. Finished statistics for default players on all 12 teams. *August 6, 2014 - Statistics added for Downriver, Easton, Fargo, and Grand Rapids. Four to go! *August 5, 2014 - Updated Resources page for new season. Added final draftees to list (minus a couple). *August 2, 2014 - Additional players added to draft pool. Created 'Reports > Weekly' directory for podcast idea generation (facilitated by ~kzmaster). Created VP user page. Posted minutes from July 12 meeting to 'Reports > Meetings'. *July 22, 2014 - Added 3 new players to the draft. Completed Fargo Axemen logo. *July 19, 2014 - Added latest draftees to the Draftees page. Created 'Draft 2014' page for drafting order. Continuing to work on Fargo Axemen logo.